Naruto Uzumaki, Time Force red
by WillieF19
Summary: Minato Uzumaki, Time Force red, dies by the hands of Ransik. Jen and her friends must chase after Ransik and it takes them to Konoha. Basically TF show with Naruto in the place of Wes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers**_

_**Chapter 1**_

(AN: I'm changing the ages of the time force rangers for this story. Lucas, Trip, and Katie are 19. Jen and Minato, the future red time force ranger, are 17. The definite pairing is NaruJen but I might add Sasukatie)

Today, in the year 3000, was a great day for Time force. There star member and red time force ranger had captured the biggest and most prominent threat to the planet. His name was Ransik and he was a mutant. Ransik was the first person ever since the creation of Time Force to ever go evil. Today he had some evil plans, but they were stopped by Minato Uzumaki. He was the best Time Force had to offer and was currently off the market to any females that may have wanted him. Just before he went after Ransik, he had proposed to his girlfriend Jennifer and she happily said yes.

After Ransik's capture, he was to be transported to the Time Force jail, which was really a building where they froze and shrunk their prisoners. They had a lot of prisoners because of Ransik. The squad to transport him consisted of Jennifer and her three friends Lucas, Trip and Katie. Jen was in the transport with Ransik. Trip and Katie were on bikes in front of the transport truck. Lucas was driving the truck. This was supposed to be an easy assignment, until everything started to go bad. Trip and Katie noticed someone on the road and checked on that person. Said person was an unconscious woman. When they had their backs turn she quickly struck them down. Lucas saw this and immediately tried to pull off, but she shot a blast of energy at the truck and knocked it over. Lucas was unconscious after the crash. Jen retained her consciousness and tried to follow Ransik, but she was too weak and soon fell unconscious after seeing the woman free Ransik and refer to him as daddy. They took off together.

A couple of minutes later when they had all awoken they contacted their commander and he suspended them for failing their assignment. Jen wasn't ready to give up so they gave chase to Ransik.

The scene they came upon on the roof of the jail wasn't pleasant. They all witnessed Minato get struck down by Ransik before their eyes. Jen was the first to reach him after Ransik teleported away. Minato gave her his morpher, told her to stop Ransik and that he loved her. He later died after that.

Jen, with a fire in her eyes that her friends have never seen led them to Time Force headquarters. She somehow managed to steal the other morphers, and some other equipment that they might have needed. She then took them to a time ship and told them of her plan. They were reluctant at first, but they all agreed to chase after Ransik and bring him to justice.

Their time ship was launched to the past (AN: They needed no coordinates because the prison that Ransik took to the past had to go through the same time portal. All Jen had to do was activate the portal and leave it on the preset coordinates that Ransik set). That was the last thing they all remembered before they were all unconscious.

When Trip, the first to awake, opened his eyes to see Circuit (Their owl like robot) he also saw flames. The ship was on fire and was close to exploding. Trip rushed to wake the others as well as grabbing what he could.

The team managed to get off the ship before it exploded with all their gear.

After the ship's explosion they looked around. They were in what appeared to be a forest.

"Where are we?" Katie asked as she looked around

"We're just outside the Village hidden in the leaves. Ransik must have made this his first target." Jen replied. (AN: I'm keeping the year quiet because I don't really want to name any year. The year I name might be too far into the past and it'll look weird so just assume they went back very far and they know what year they are in)

They soon heard destruction and explosions. With a nod to each other and Jen handing out the morphers, they ran in the direction of the trouble (AN: the situation was so serious that the gate guards weren't watching the gate, so they got in easily). When they arrived on the scene they saw a lot of people on the ground hurt with Ransik and his crew (AN: Nadira, Frax, that chubby mutant, and a small group of cyclobots. Also the ninja aren't weak they just can't hurt the stronger opponents like the mutants, Ransik, Frax, Nadira, and that chubby mutant. The mutants are all immune to chakra so it can't hurt them. The ninja can fight the cyclobots and win, but it's not easy when you have Ransik and Nadira blasting everything in sight) at the center of it.

"Hold it right there Ransik!" Jen called out. She was taking the leadership role of the team without Minato there

"Time Force? What are we supposed to be scared?" Ransik taunted

"You should be. Ready?" Jen called

"Ready!" The other three responded

"Time for Time Force!" They yelled, but nothing happened.

Ransik laughed at their attempt, and then he left with his crew, minus the cyclobots.

The team fought them off the best they could, but were losing. Out of nowhere a stranger appears and starts beating the cyclobots with ease. The cyclobots were soon defeated and the team went to thank their helper. Before they could reach him he ran away, but they all saw his face when he turned back to them as he was running.

"It can't be?" Jen said in shock

"Was that?" Katie asked

"But?" Lucas said

"Guys were in the past. He was probably Minato's ancestor." Trip said

"Let's get out of here guys." Jen ordered. They left the area.

Upon returning to their destroyed time ship Circuit came forward.

"What happened?" Circuit asked

"We challenged Ransik and the morphers didn't work." Jen said

"Let me see." Circuit said to Trip as he showed him his morpher. After analyzing the entire circuitry of the morpher he spoke again. "To activate the other morphers, you need to first reactivate the red morpher which is keyed in to Minato's DNA."

"How are we going to do that?" Lucas asked

"What about that kid in the village?" Katie asked

"No! We don't need his help. We'll find another way." Jen said

"Jen without the morphers we don't stand a chance. Those were this village's ninja we saw. They were helpless so this falls to us. We need him." Katie said. Looking around Jen knew she couldn't win this argument. She agreed and they changed into the clothes she had brought for them in this era. They were actually special made and could change to look like they belonged in any time zone and they already fit each of them. They all dressed like plain civilians, with Trip wearing a hat to cover his green hair. Green wasn't exactly strange to these people, but it would give him away easily if anyone saw him fight against the cyclobots

Looking around the city they found the young blond at a small stand that sold Ramen. This made Jen want to talk to him less especially here since Minato loved Ramen.

"Hey kid." Katie said as she approached the blond.

"Hi." The blond replied wearily

"Do you remember us? You helped us out earlier." Katie said

"Yes. What about it?" The blond asked

"We wanted to talk to you about something. Can you come with us?" Katie asked

"Ok." The blond said. The woman didn't seem like she held ill intent towards him and he did help her and her friends so he hoped that just wanted to thank him and not hurt him. They walked around the corner and into a currently empty training ground.

"First off I'm Katie." Katie said

"I'm Trip." Trip said

"Lucas." Lucas said coolly

"That's Jen." Katie said when Jen made no move to introduce herself.

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said

The team went through the process of explaining that they were from the future and that they were after Ransik, who they explained was the leader of the cyclobots that he, helped them defeat.

"I believe you." Naruto said simply.

"So you'll help us?" Katie asked eagerly

"I believe you're nuts. You guys were lucky to not have gotten hurt facing those things. If this Ransik is as dangerous as you think you should leave it to the ninja of this village. They're the best. "Naruto said to the dismay of Trip and Katie

"I knew it wouldn't work." Jen said. "He's nothing like him."

"Like who?" Naruto asked

"No one. Goodbye!" Jen said irritably

"Whatever bye." Naruto said as he headed home. He had better things to do than to be helping them anyway even if they were telling the truth about everything. He needed to worry about his next year at the academy and training harder to be able to use the clone jutsu(AN: Naruto fails the exam like canon, but before Mizuki could trick him into stealing the forbidden scroll, Ransik attacked. Mizuki stole the scroll, but got caught by Kakashi.)

_**Later that night**_

Naruto heard a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw someone he didn't expect. It was the shorter boy of the group, known as Trip.

"What are you doing here Trip?" Naruto asked

"I just wanted to talk. Can I come in?" He asked

"Sure." Naruto said. If it was the entire team he probably would have denied especially for that Jen. She seemed to dislike him without even actually knowing him

"Look I just wanted to apologize for Jen and ask you again to help us." Trip said

"I already told you guys my answer on helping you, but why apologize for her? She's just like the rest of the villagers towards me. She dislikes me and she doesn't even know me." Naruto said

"She's been through something really hard because of Ransik. In the future she was dating Minato Uzumaki. Just before he was sent in to bring Ransik in he had proposed to Jen and she said yes. Ransik escaped when we were transporting him to our jail and before he came to the past he killed Minato and it hurt Jen a lot. His last words to her were to stop Ransik and that he loved her. It's not easy for her." Trip explained

"Isn't she a little young to be getting married?" Naruto asked

"She is, but Jen and Minato have been with Time Force since they were younger than you(AN: I'm making TF similar to SPD and the Ninja academy in regards to being able to join from a young age). The training we go through matured her a bit, besides she's been on her own since she was born. Growing up was something she probably did before she joined. Her life's been hard" Trip said

"Life isn't easy. I respect her for getting back up and giving him his dying wish, but that doesn't give her the right to treat me unfairly. I'll think about what you've said Trip. " Naruto said leaving no room for any continuation of the conversation.

"Alright Naruto, I'll see you around I guess." Trip said as he left the apartment

_**The next day **_

Nadira and the cyclobots robbed a jewelry store. They were stopped by Naruto, who was already outside the store when they appeared. He put up a good fight, but was later pulled out of the fight by the TF group.

"What are you doing?" Jen asked angrily

"I'm keeping my village safe." Naruto said

"This isn't your fight." Jen said

"I'm just trying to help." Naruto started

"Stop playing games. You're just a kid. You're just going to get yourself killed playing around." Jen said harshly

"You're not that much older than me. Besides I'm not playing any games." Naruto said

"We're working our buts our to catch Ransik. Do you even know what it means to work hard for something? Something that your parents' money couldn't buy?" Jen said, while ignoring the last comment Naruto made. Trip was backing up in preparation. He could tell that Jen hit a chord. Katie and Lucas just followed Trip. He was very perceptive.

"I've worked hard all my life. I'm been orphaned since the day of my birth, not even knowing who my parents are let alone if they even wanted me or if they're alive. I've been hated by almost the entire village and I don't even know why. I worked hard in the academy only to fail the graduation exam three times. "Naruto snapped at Jen. She knew next to nothing about him and she was judging him just like the villagers.

There was an awkward silence between the group.

"Whatever it is that you're trying to do. I want in. I'm going to first prove myself to you guys by helping you bring in this Ransik guy, and then I'm going to return to the academy and pass the graduation exam. After that I'm going to get stronger and stronger until I reach my dream of Hokage." Naruto said as he stared directly at Jen with determination in his eyes.

Jen dumbly nodded and handed him the red chrono morpher.

"Put it on your wrist like this." Trip said as he showed Naruto his morpher.

"It does everything else. After that when it's time to morph just follow us." Katie said

No sooner after her words were uttered, they heard an explosion. Without any spoken word they all rushed to the scene.

They saw Ransik, Nadira, cyclobots and a mutant monster. Upon seeing them all wearing morphers, Nadira got curious (AN: She paid Naruto no attention at the jewelry store. Now that he has a morpher she is paying attention to him)

"Daddy, didn't you already destroy the red one?" Nadira asked

"I don't know how you survived or why you're shorter, but I destroyed you once and I'll destroy you again!" Ransik stated

"Is he talking about Minato?" Naruto asked. Jen shot a glare at Trip when he said that.

"Not your concern. Ready?" Jen said

"Ready!" The others responded, with Naruto catching on

"Time for Time Force!" They exclaimed with Naruto finishing last.

A bright color enveloped the 5 and when it died down there was five colored similar height beings.

Ransik was a little pissed off that their dance worked this time. He and Nadira left, so that the mutant they left behind could destroy the rangers with the cyclobots.

Jen led them against the mutant. Jen and Naruto used the chrono sabers dual sword mode, Lucas used the chrono lance, while Trip and Katie V5 cannons (AN: I forgot the name of some of the weapons, but you can probably tell what I'm talking about if you've seen at least one episode of this season). They easily defeated the cyclobots and then used their glider which the rangers, minus Naruto, had to use to get back in Konoha, as a blaster to destroy the mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or Power Rangers**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The team was celebrating in Naruto's apartment. After hearing about their destroyed time ship and that they had nowhere to stay, Naruto offered his apartment complex. It only held two other apartments because no one wanted to live in the same complex as him. The third owned the complex and allowed Naruto to live their rent free.

Before long they heard a knock at the door. The four time travelers were told to hide in the bathroom with the door opened until he came and got them. They complied and quickly hid.

When Naruto opened the door he saw a shinobi who had his headband covering his left eye and a face mask covering the lower half of his face. All that was visible was his right eye.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked calmly

"Naruto, the hokage would like to meet with you and your friends that are hiding in your bathroom. You and your friends aren't in trouble, he just wants to talk." The shinobi said

"What friends hiding in the bathroom?" Naruto asked

"Naruto I'm a shinobi. A lot of people, myself included, saw what you did earlier today against that monster and its metal friends and I heard you tell them to hide in the bathroom." The shinobi said

"Fine. Come on out guys. The hokage wants to see us." Naruto sighed as he called for his new friends.

The other rangers exited the bathroom. They didn't really expect to keep this a secret for too long, but to be found out just after officially becoming a team? The shinobi used a body flicker jutsu to teleport them all to the tower. It was way quicker than walking.

When they arrived they were allowed in with Kakashi behind them. With an all business face, the hokage activated his privacy seal.

"Who are you, who were your enemies, and why have you brought this village and Naruto into this?" Sarutobi asked.

"This might be hard to believe, but you have to believe us." Jen said as her and her team explained that they were from the future and who Ransik was and what happened in their last day in the future. They also explained that Naruto's descendant was the red time force ranger and the morpher was keyed in to Minato's DNA and that Naruto was the only person to be able to reactivate it so that they could activate their morphers.

Sarutobi was having a hard time to believe this. Mutants, robots, technology. It all sounded like some children's cartoon. But he couldn't deny the results of some unknown force attacking his village easily beating his ninja and being stopped by a group of teens including his surrogate grandson after using what they call morphers to change their clothes.

"Why is it that my ninja are useless against this threat but you five don't have that same problem?" Sarutobi asked

"In the future, no one is really born with a chakra system anymore. Humans and human like aliens like Trip can still be affected by chakra, but mutants and robots can't. The power that these morphers give is on another level and without them your village would be destroyed and Time Force would cease to exist. We believe that Ransik's goal is to take over the world before Time Force existed. I'm not sure why he traveled so far back in time, but he did and it's Time Force's job to bring him in." Jen said.

"Is Naruto needed for this mission at all?" Sarutobi asked

"The mutants that Ransik has inside of the prison all have the ability to get bigger. For that very reason Time Force has created machines known as zords to handle this threat. The zords can combine together to create a megazord. We couldn't form the megazord without Naruto." Jen said

"Where are these megazords of yours?" Sarutobi asked

"They are in the future. We have to contact Time Force and explain the situation to our commander and request that if need be we can use the zords. "Jen said

"What makes you so certain that he will send these zords? You were suspended and have been disobeying orders since." Sarutobi asked

"Because without us Time Force would be no more. If we fail now then there won't be a future to even go back to, to receive punishment for failure. The morphers are also keyed into our DNA; no one else can use them." Jen said. Sarutobi was thinking of maybe using their ancestors just like how they were using Naruto. It would be a good idea especially if their ancestors were Konoha or Suna ninja. That raised a problem. They would have to be found first, and he was sure that their leader wouldn't send in the zords then. He himself wouldn't send help to people not under him or in an alliance with him.

"Alright I'll give you all permission to continue your mission with Naruto. Kakashi plans have changed." Sarutobi said

"Don't I have to return to the ninja academy?" Naruto asked

"We're making a special case just for you Naruto. Besides your fighting skill should grow during your time with these rangers. I do want you to work on something though in your spare time." Sarutobi said as he tossed Naruto three scrolls.

"What are these for?" Naruto asked

"The first one holds the Shadow clone jutsu. I need you to read the entire scroll. The second two are chakra control exercises. You have a lot of chakra and I want you to have better control over it when you start ninja duties. If you have gotten your control up to a level that I like I will send you back to the academy until you have the necesary control and passed the graduation exam." Sarutobi said to the shock of Naruto. He was happy to hear that he could help the rangers, but the old man had set an impossible task for him. First he had to learn a new clone jutsu that might be harder than the first one he tried to learn. Then he had to use two exercises enough so that he could control his chakra better. He really hoped that he had a lot of spare time because if what the old man said about having a lot of chakra was true then he had a lot of work to do.

"Thank you sir." Jen said

"Your dismissed. Kakashi stay." Sarutobi said as the rangers walked out, but not before Sarutobi threw Naruto a lot of money. More money than Sarutobi had ever given him. He told Naruto to use the transformation jutsu and buy himself and his friends some better clothes.

"You wanted to add something else?" Kakashi asked

"First I wanted to tell you that team 7 is no more without Naruto. You will be apprenticing Sasuke and Sakura will be placed in the reserves. I will train to get her another Jounin sensei, but for now she will say in the reserves. When Naruto return they can form Team 7 and take the Chunin exams together after a couple missions and a lot of team work training." Sarutobi said

"Good idea sir." Kakashi said

"That will be all, you're dismissed." Sarutobi said as Kakashi nodded and body flickered.

"Bring me Iruka Umino." Sarutobi said as he signaled for an anbu to appear in front of him. They returned after the rangers left. The anbu nodded and left

_**The academy**_

"Alright I'm back." Iruka said as he reentered the room. Before he could call out the team placements he was summoned by the hokage.

He called out the first 6 teams.

"Team 8…" Iruka said

"Don't you mean 7, sensei?" Sakura Haruno asked

"No Sakura, I'll explain the situation with Team 7 later. Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said after answering Sakura's question

"Team 9 is still in rotation. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said

"You didn't call me or Sasuke-kun sensei?" Sakura said

"I was getting that Sakura. Before that I have a message for the rest of you. Out of the 27 of you that graduated…" Iruka said

"Sensei there is only 26 of us." Sakura said

"I know that. The 27th graduate Naruto Uzumaki isn't here." Iruka said

"Sensei, Naruto didn't pass. He came out of the room without a headband." Sakura said

"In the eyes of the village and the hokage, Naruto is considered a reserve ninja while he is on a special assignment that only he could do." Iruka said

"Anything Naruto could do anyone here, especially Sasuke-kun, could do it better." Sakura said

"It isn't about skill Sakura. You could almost say that he was specifically asked for this assignment because it wouldn't work with anyone else. Yes Sasuke could do better than Naruto, but he couldn't get the assignment started. It's almost like the assignment was made specifically for him. On to the topic of Team 7 though. Team 7 would have been Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto's current assignment has postponed that. Sasuke is getting apprenticed by the team's sensei Kakashi Hatake. Sakura will be placed in the reserves until lord Hokage can find someone to apprentice her. The apprenticeship will last until Naruto's assignment is completed, at which point Team 7 will be formed with Kakashi Hatake and Sakura teacher as the sensei." Iruka stated

Sakura was excited that she was meant to be on a team with Sasuke, but she was disappointed that Naruto would be on the team and that the team's start point rested on when Naruto finished whatever it was that he was doing.

"Do I really have to be apprenticed sensei? Can't I just learn from Kakashi sensei with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

"Apprenticeships only work for one student Sakura. Besides with your own personal teacher you can grow and get as strong as your future teammates." Iruka said

"I'm already stronger than Naruto and I don't…" Sakura trailed off. She didn't want to be as strong as Sasuke because she thought he would dislike her for that and that it would ruin her chances of ever being with him. Iruka and Sasuke were the only ones who caught on to the rest of her sentence.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance at getting a fan girl and the dead last as his teammates. He was curious as to the assignment Naruto was on and how he became a Genin when he clearly failed the exam. It must have been more favoritism that Sasuke noticed Naruto always receiving. It irritated him to no end that a slacker like Naruto could get what he wanted with no effort while Sasuke had to work for it (AN: You should be catching on to who I'm making Sasuke like. He's going to be like Eric, but he will still have his ambition of killing Itachi for now).

"That's all, so you're all dismissed for lunch. Return here afterwards to meet your Jounin sensei." Iruka said as he walked out of the classroom.


End file.
